


Кто понимает меня, становится моим (Who Understands Me Becomes Mine)

by Lee_Miller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Miller/pseuds/Lee_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уиллу нравится дразнить Ганнибала. Пожалуй, ему стоит найти другое хобби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто понимает меня, становится моим (Who Understands Me Becomes Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Understands Me Becomes Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418726) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Не первый раз перевожу художественный текст, но это первая моя выложенная работа. Один из любимых фэндомов, как-никак. Выношу на ваш суд, дорогие читатели.
> 
> Оригинал этого перевода входит в цикл и имеет отсылки к предыдущей части, что, впрочем, не мешает цельному восприятию.
> 
> P.S. Моя страничка на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/authors/897431

_Кто слышит меня, кто понимает меня, становится моим – собственность на все времена._

_Ральф Уолдо Эмерсон_

 

Уилл сел на скамейку в саду, вытянув перед собой ноги. Он держал в руках газету на французском, но смотрел поверх неё на распускающийся куст камелии. Из его губ свободно свисала сигарета.

Приблизившись со спины, Ганнибал облокотился о скамейку и скользнул пальцами вниз по шее Уилла. Уилл не вздрогнул, даже не взглянул на него.

– Ты не куришь, – заметил Ганнибал.

– Я заблудился. Заговорил с одной женщиной в городе, и она предложила мне сигарету. И поездку до дома.

– Ты всегда принимаешь предложения незнакомых женщин?

Уилл откинул голову назад, чтобы улыбнуться ему. Затем достал сигарету изо рта и зажал её большим и указательным пальцами так, будто привык курить до самого фильтра.

– Ещё она отдала мне свою газету. Я уже могу понимать примерно треть.

– Ты делаешь огромные успехи. Когда ты бросил?

– Я тягал отцовские. Не хватало на них, когда уехал из дома. К тому времени, когда стало хватать, уже не хотелось.

Ганнибал вытащил сигарету из его пальцев и смял её в пыль.

– Снова ты не начнёшь.

– Я и не собирался. Только одна.

– Ни одной.

Уголок рта Уилла чуть-чуть приподнялся.

– Газету тоже заберёшь? Может, отскребёшь меня мочалкой в душе? Наверно, я пахну ею?

Ганнибал почувствовал, как напряглись его мышцы вдоль позвоночника.

– Наверно?

– В любом случае мне нравятся её духи. Очень приятные. С земляными нотками.

Он знал, что Уилл дразнит его, но он всё равно близко нагнулся и вдохнул. Парфюм был тёмным и сложным. На незнакомке он бы расценил его как приятный.

– «Guerlain Vol de Nuit». У твоей новой подруги дорогой вкус.

– А ещё у неё отличный мотоцикл.

Уилл возвращался из города, прижавшись к женщине сзади, грудью к её спине, обхватив руками её талию. Достаточно тесно, чтобы за пару миль пропитаться её запахом.

– Тебе понравилась ваша поездка?

– Да, было весело. В Новом Орлеане я знал одну девчонку с мотоциклом. Ни у неё, ни у меня не было дома кондиционера, и летом мы по ночам выезжали за город смотреть звёзды.

– Ты сегодня щедр на воспоминания. Это то, о чём ты думал несколько минут назад? Ты не читал.

Ганнибал обвил пальцами шею Уилла, ощущая под ними биение пульса. Уилл прильнул к его руке.

– Нет. Я думал о том, что бы ты сделал, если бы я с ней переспал.

Хватка Ганнибала непроизвольно усилилась. Уилл усмехнулся, дерзко и бесстрашно, несмотря на пальцы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг его горла на сонной артерии.

– Ты не собираешься этого делать, – интонация Ганнибала была прекрасно выдержанна, судорожный захват ослаб до мягкого, цивилизованного прикосновения.

– Не собираюсь, – согласился Уилл. – Всего лишь мысленное упражнение. Экстраполируя твоё эмоциональное состояние в настоящий момент, можно было бы сделать интересные выводы.

– Ты бы продолжил улыбаться, если бы я преподнес тебе в подарок её труп?

– Твои пальцы лежат сейчас на моей шее, а не на её.

– Ты фантазируешь о своей собственной смерти, Уилл?

– А вы фантазируете о моём убийстве, чтобы никто другой больше не смог прикоснуться ко мне, доктор Лектер?

Мгновение растянулось. Уилл наблюдал за Ганнибалом в своей особенной манере: взгляд порхал по его лицу, чтобы не пропустить малейшего движения мышц; губы приоткрылись, словно в предвкушении. На раннем этапе их знакомства Уилл ожидал от своего доктора лжи, той самой социальной смазки, которой с готовностью истекают все остальные. Правда сделала Уилла зависимым.

– Иногда, – всё-таки заговорил Ганнибал, глядя в прищуренные от удовольствия глаза Уилла, – тебе не следует испытывать меня подобным образом.

– Мне нравится смотреть, как соскальзывает твоя маска.

– Я ношу её не просто так.

– Я никогда тебя не боялся.

Истинность этого заявления оказала на Ганнибала неблагочестивое влияние. Он снова низко пригнулся, нос заполнился смесью аромата «Vol de Nuit» и дыма. Она пропитала волосы и одежду Уилла и связала его с внешним миром так, что заставляла кожу Ганнибала зудеть изнутри. Он дотронулся до шеи Уилла губами, но не позволил себе укусить.

– Я могу сделать так, чтобы ты боялся меня. Ты этого хочешь? Не вижу другого повода выводить меня таким способом.

 – Может, я просто хотел узнать, что могло бы произойти. Эту мотивацию ты можешь установить, так?

– Результаты подобных экспериментов не всегда соответствуют ожиданиям.

– Иногда они даже лучше.

– Неужели жизнь здесь кажется тебе такой скучной?

– Не мне, а тебе. Ты играешь роль и никогда не выходишь из неё. Последний раз я на самом деле видел тебя той ночью, когда приехал сюда.

Ганнибал попробовал кожу на шее Уилла, и тот откинулся назад, подставляя горло.

– И в целях терапии ты решил дразнить меня до тех пор, пока мой контроль не даст сбой? Думаешь, это хорошо для тебя кончится?

– Не думаю, что это кончилось бы _плохо._ Но я надеялся, что ты сдашься и мне не придётся сталкиваться с последствиями.

– Ты правда веришь, что смог бы?

– Да.

Уилл произнёс это с абсолютной уверенностью. Воздух вокруг них смешивался со свежим лёгким ветерком, густым запахом цветов и дождя. Ганнибал почувствовал, как напрягся его живот и дёрнулся член, обнажил зубы и впился в нежную плоть на шее Уилла.

Уилл лихорадочно поймал ртом воздух и потянулся назад, чтобы схватить Ганнибала за предплечье, но он не потрудился отстраниться. Это была превосходно рассчитанная травма. Ганнибал не прорвал кожу, но синяк получился глубоким и ярким, достаточно высоко на шее, чтобы его нельзя было спрятать.

– Снова, – выдохнул Уилл и прижался головой к бедру Ганнибала.

– Нет. Вставай.

Он обогнул скамейку и потянул Уилла на себя так, что тот потерял равновесие и ему пришлось опереться о грудь Ганнибала. Он поймал подбородок Уилла рукой, и Уилл самодовольно улыбнулся ему.

– Идём в душ?

– Ты забыл, что было прошлый раз, когда тебе удалось разозлить меня?

– Если у тебя нет ещё одной заброшенной психушки в запасе, то мне не о чем особенно беспокоиться.

– Я мог бы сделать другие вещи. Если достаточно меня спровоцировать.

– Вещи, которые ты действительно хочешь со мной сделать, не связаны с болью и страхом. Они _базовые,_ правда? То слово, какое ты использовал. Животные, инстинктивные. Первобытные.

Ганнибалу захотелось рыкнуть, но это только подтвердило бы мнение Уилла. Последнее слово било особенно глубоко. Уилл был искусным рыбаком, и он с умом подбирал наживку.

– У тебя великолепная память на мелочи, – ответил Ганнибал намеренно беззаботным тоном.

– Одна из причин, почему тебя было так сложно поймать, – отсутствие определённого почерка. Твои ритуалы шились на ходу по размеру жертвы. При этом ты невероятно склонен к ритуалам в повседневной жизни. Наши совместные приёмы пищи, в частности.

– Человечество процветает благодаря ритуалам. Не было никакой разницы, ел я с кем-то или один.

– Но сейчас ты хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой. Хочешь меня меж твоих стен, но боишься, что я нанесу грязи на твой пол, так что я должен быть чистым, верно? Нетронутым целым миром. Только для тебя.

Ганнибал уткнулся лицом в шею Уиллу, желая именно этого. Это было нереалистично, неразумно, абсурдно, и ничего подобного он не испытывал в период жизни до Уилла. Пальцами он вцепился в плечо Уилла, прилично теряя контроль над собой.

 – Раздевайся.

– Здесь? – спросил Уилл после недолгой паузы.

– Здесь. Сейчас.

Усилием воли Ганнибал заставил себя разжать пальцы и сделать шаг назад. Он не отрывал глаз от Уилла, обнажающегося посреди сада и бросающего одежду прямо на землю.

Ганнибал опустился на колени и лизнул член Уилла. Уилл стиснул зубы, резко выдохнув. Его руки зарылись в волосы Ганнибала, и тот взял в рот полностью. Он сосал с усердием, не давая Уиллу времени на посторонние мысли, брал насколько можно было глубоко и сглатывал, пока от недостатка воздуха не закружилась голова.

Уилл подрагивал и становился твёрдым у него во рту. Он потянул Ганнибала за волосы и толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, проталкивая член глубже в горло. Ганнибал знал, что если он глянет вверх, то обнаружит, как пристально Уилл следит за его реакцией – неизбежным психологическим откликом на свои действия.

Он не смотрел, даже когда Уилл нежно одной рукой погладил его по щеке, а вторую положил ему на затылок, удерживая его голову в таком положении, чтобы губы смыкались на основании пениса. Уилл сделал громкий, рваный вдох и кончил ему в горло.

Уилл пошатнулся. Конечности его не слушались, зрачки были расширены, щёки горели. Ганнибал поймал его за бёдра и потянул к себе на колени. Уилл медленно моргнул и облизнул губы. Его язык прошёлся по следам, оставленным зубами мгновение назад.

Они целовались, пока привкус табака не исчез или не распределился между ними настолько, что оба перестали его ощущать. Уилл обвил Ганнибала руками и застонал от удовольствия, когда почувствал поглаживание по спине.

– Полагаю, ты получил именно то, что хотел.

Уилл промурчал что-то в знак согласия, лениво потянулся и прижался ещё ближе.

– Мне придётся кинуть тебя в фонтан, чтобы ты отмылся.

– Холодно, – пробормотал Уилл.

Он устроил голову под подбородком Ганнибала и придерживался за его рубашку.

Манипулируя намеренно или нет, он заставил Ганнибала обнять его крепче и отказаться от мысли о возмездии.

– Ну что, ванна?

– С тобой?

– Да.

– Хорошо.

Вечернее солнце ползло вниз по садовой ограде и, дотянувшись до Уилла, окрасило его кожу золотом. Ганнибал очерчивал пальцами шрам на его спине снова и снова, пока Уилл лежал на нём, расслабленный, как во сне.

– Ты осознанно провоцируешь меня, – тихо проговорил Ганнибал. – Это был не первый раз. Ты мог бы выбрать себе более безопасное увлечение.

– Я доверяю тебе.

– Не следует.

– Один из нас должен, – Уилл потянулся ещё раз и встал. – Пойдём в дом.

Он потянул Ганнибала за собой, оставив одежду там, куда её бросил. Солнце скользнуло за забор, и сад погрузился в тень. Они пошли по дорожке к двери на кухню, направляемые мягким светом, льющимся из окон.


End file.
